Our Little Secret
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Anakin finds out a shocking secret about Padme. Anakin gets drunk and another secret pops up. SEE WHAT THE SECRET IS RATED R MATURE PEOPLE ONLY!
1. Movie Preview

**Check out my other stories The Jedi Ball, The Forbidden Love, The Shattered Window, and Tortured By Pirates. I will make new stories like TheZombieExpert sequel of Because Of You. Its Called Because Of You 2 READ TheZombieExpert's Because Of you. And I will make a The Forbidden Love 2 and The Forbidden Love Outtakes.**

**~Our Little Secret Movie Preview~**

**Anakin found out a shocking secret between his w*** and C***** ( These are not cuss words they r names that will be revealed in time) Anakin goes to the bar and gets drunk. He goes to his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and after a night in Ahsoka's room. 1 month later Ahsoka finds out that C****** A B*** ( NOT CUSSWORDS JUST STUFF I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU. Will Anakin and Ahsoka fall in love with each other or will Anakin do something terrible beyond belief and reach his destiny to Order 66? TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON OUR LITTLE SECRET!**

**Rated:R**

**Why: Adult Launguage, Partial Nudity, and Adult Content. **

**WHAT IS THE SECRET!**


	2. Chapter 1:Lovers Betrayal

**~ Our Little Secret. Chapter 1: Lovers Betrayal~**

Anakin Skywalker was having a perfect day. It was warm out side and flowers covered the Jedi Courtyard's field. Anakin Skywalker never had a day more special than this. He went to a flower shop and bought some roses for Padme. He bought some wine and headed to her apartment. Anakin walked up to Padme's elevator. They were guards there. Anakin went up to them.

" I'm here to see Padme. Im a close friend." Anakin said. The guards let him in. He went up the elevator. He reached to level 20 and walked out of the elevator. He walked to Padme's white doors. He started to open it but he heard giggling. He pushed it open a little bit so he could hear.

" What the fuck?" Anakin said. He listened to the giggling.

" Oh stop." He heard his wife say. Then he heard Padme moan. Pushed the door open. He gasped in horror. It was Padme and Rush Clovis makin love and both dripping with sweat. Tears begin to form from his eyes. Padme looked at him.

" Ani its not what it looks lik-" She was interrupted.

" How could you." Anakin said. He ripped the flower and threw the bottle of wine to wall. Shattering into pieces. He ran out crying. He went to the nearest bar to kill his pain.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I'm so pissed that Padme would do that. I went into the bar to kill my pain with drinks. I went up to the bartender.

" One whiskey please." I said. The bartender brought me whiskey and I drank it. More and More I drank never stopped until 1 hour later I was completely drunk. I got up and wobbled out of the bar. I walked to the Temple and ran into Obi-Wan. I fell to the floor. Obi-Wan looked at me strangely.

" Anakin are you alright?" Obi-Wan said. I started to stand up but I sunk down. Obi-Wan helped me up.

" Anakin are you drunk?" Obi-Wan asked. Shit, I'm toast. I knew I won't get out on this one alive.

" You need to shut your trap Old Man." I said. Obi-Wan knew I was drunk.

" Alright come with me ." Obi-Wan said. He helped me to my quarters. I don't what came over me instead of my quarters I went into my Torgruta Padawans Quarters. I opened the door and I saw my beautiful padawan Ahsoka Tano. Her monerals were so beautiful. Her lips were gray and luscious. He always had away with girls but this one was special. Ahsoka turned to me and jumped.

" Oh my god Master you scared me there." Ahsoka said. I wobbled to her. She looked at me weird. I closed the door behind me. I looked at her big blue eyes. She was so beautiful and perfect. I leaned in for a kiss. She came closer and our lips touched for the first time. Her lips were so soft. My mind was spiraling round and round. I was going crazy . I pulled her closer. I started taking off her clothes. We laid on the bed and I inserted my self into her. She moaned and reached bliss. It was passionate love making. I pulled myself out of her and we slept in each others arms.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V **

Making love to Anakin was amazing. I never felt more alive. Last night was filled with passionate love and bliss. I woke up next morning feeling amazed. I looked at Anakin who was right next to me. I ran my fingers threw his hair. I leaned in for a kiss. Anakin's eyes snapped open. He cuffed my head with his hand and deepend the kiss. He closed his eyes.

" Morning Skyguy." I said. Anakin turned to the other side of the bed.

" Morning Snips." He said. Then he jumped up and looked at me than looked back at him self. Finding him naked. He gasped.

" Ahsoka what happened LAST NIGHT!" He yelled. He should know he made all the moves.


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

**~Our Little Secret~**

**Chapter 2: Explanations **

Last time on Our Little Secret

" Morning Snips." Anakin said. Then he jumped looked at me then looked back at himself to find him naked.

" Ahsoka what happened LAST NIGHT?" Anakin yelled. He should know he made all the moves.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

Oh my god I had sex with Ahsoka. What was I thinking…. I mean it was amazing more amazing then Padme. Wait Padme cheated on me. Then I went to the bar. Oh my god im so fucking stupid. I looked at Ahsoka. I got up and got dressed than left. I went down to the mess I found Obi-Wan sitting alone. I sat next to Obi-Wan.

"Morning Obi-Wan" I said. I smiled and he smiled back. I felt mix of feeling of love, confused, and pleasure. I loved the sex with Ahsoka it was the best night of my life. I ate my breakfast. Ahsoka came down she seemed sad. I could sense her depression and anger. She looked at me than she looked away. She sat down and started to eat. She looked at me with anger eyes. Obi-Wan looked at her than back at me.

" Anakin what did you do?" Obi-Wan asked. Shit im busted. I had to lie.

" Oh Ahsoka is tired." I said. Obi-Wan could sense I was lying but he let it go. Ahsoka looked down then left the table without another word. I shook my head. What have I done? I had to talk to her. I left the table Obi-Wan watched me walk out of the mess. I ran out of the mess. I saw her threw the window going upstairs to her quarters. I ran up the stairs. Idiot why didn't I just take the elevator. I ran up to her floor. I was running with sweat. I ran to her I caught my breath and knocked. I heard silence and then footsteps. I heard Ahsoka choking.

" Maste-!" I heard her say. Than I heard a scream a loud slap and somebody falling to the floor. I jiggled the knob on the door it was lock.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I was in my room just watching Holo TV and all of the sudden someone broke into my window. It was the bounty hunter Aurra Sing. She came in and choked me. I was gasping for air. I heard somebody outside my door. It was Anakin I was pissed at him for not saying anything after that night. I struggled out of her arms.

" Maste-!" I tried to finish but Aurra held me down. She choked me I didn't know how long I would last. I screamed. Aurra smacked me in the face and I fell on the floor. She got on top of me and started beating me and choking me. I heard Anakin trying to get in.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I used the force to open the door. I saw Aurra on top of Ahsoka beating her. I could hear Ahsoka breathing rapidly. I ran to Aurra and threw off Ahsoka. I helped Ahsoka up. I looked at her she looked so terrified. Ahsoka ran to Aurra and kicked her in the face. I got Aurra and held her down. She somehow got out of my grip. She kicked me where it counts. I squealed and fell to the floor. Aurra got Ahsoka and threw get against the wall causing making a hole in the wall. Ahsoka fell to the floor.

" Ahsoka!" I yelled. I got up and grabbed Aurra and punched her. Aurra kicked me in the face. I let out a scream and held my face. That bitch she's going to pay real good. I held my face. I was bleeding on the lip a little bit. I got up and got Ahsoka's lightsaber. I activated it but I was to late Aurra got Ahsoka and dragged her to the balcony. Aurra held her over the rail. Ahsoka was struggling and gasping for air. I was so scared and sad. I couldn't bear to see Ahsoka in pain. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon ran into the room. I turned to them. There faces were in deep shock.

" Let my padawan go." I said. Anger stirred up inside me. Ahsoka was gasping for air. Ahsoka started crying.

" Awww….. your in love with her aren't you Skywalker?" Aurra said. Yes I was I loved her for 2 years now. I have been denying these feelings for so long.

" Talking won't get you anywhere Aurra. Give Ahsoka back." I said angrily. Plo and Obi-Wan held there lightsabers up. I could sense there anger and sadness. They both loved Ahsoka.

" Alright I'll give her back. Catch!" She said. Catch what did she mean. Aurra threw Ahsoka into Ahsoka's glass mirror! Ahsoka made a piercing scream as she landed in the glass.

" NO!" I yelled. Tears were brimming in my eyes. Obi-Wan and Plo were crying. I ran to Ahsoka. I picked her up. There were glass in her stomach and leg. She was bleeding.

" Come on! We need to get her to the med bay." I yelled. I carried Ahsoka to the med bay. I laid her on the table. I heard her screamed. I was crying. I stood next to her and held her hand. She opened her eyes. The med droid came in. She saw the glass in her leg and stomach.

" Ahsoka this is going to hurt." I said. She nodded. The droid went to her stomach and pulled on it he pulled hard and the glass came out. She screamed. She was crying hard. I was crying for Ahsoka. They went to the leg. She squeezed my hand hard. My hand was about to break but I understood what the pain she was going through. The droid ripped out the last piece of glass. She screamed in blood curling agony. I cried. They wrapped her wounds in bacta cloths. She got up slowly. She walked to her room. I came with her.

" Ahsoka about this morning. I was drunk and I'm sorry." I said. Ahsoka face was tear streaked.

" So im just a drunken booty call to you." Ahsoka said. I shook my head.

" No Ahsoka I love you." I said. She turned her head to me.

" You do?" She asked. Those beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

" Yes." I said. I leaned in and so did she. We kissed. It was so passionate and beautiful. I love Ahsoka Tano and that's all I really know. I could sense her love for me. It was strong. I never bear to see her get hurt after what happened on Mortis. I was so devastated I thought Ahsoka was dead but she wasn't and im grateful for that.

" Snips, let's keep this as Our Little Secret" I said. She nodded.

**DON'T WORRY I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS REMEMBER FOLLOW ME AND U WILL READ STORIES LIKE U NEVER EAD BEFORE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE The Jedi Ball, Tortured By Pirates, The Forbidden Love, The Shattered Window, and Anakin and Ahsoka: The Talk. I will be making new stories like: The Forbidden Love 2, TheZombieExpert original story Because Of You I will be making Because Of You Part II and I will be making Death and Love and after that I will be making Light and Dark. **


	4. Chapter 3: Suprise

**~Our Little Secret~**

**Chapter 3: Robbery and Suprise**

**Anakin Skywalker's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I look beside me and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Ahsoka slept peacefully in my arms. I traced her marks on my finger. She giggled at my touch. I smiled at her she had the most adorable laugh. She opened her big blue eyes slowly. Her eyes were so beautiful. She smiled at me.

" Morning Snips." I said. She giggled. I tickled her with kisses.

" I love you Anakin." She said. I loved when she said my name, it sounded foreign in her mouth which I loved.

" I love you to." I said. I kissed her passionately. I loved this woman more than anyone. I went into the shower she followed me. I knew what she was doing. I turned around she was gone. I looked around and she wasn't there. Someone landed on my shoulders it was Ahsoka. I laughed. I put her down and turned around. I grabbed Ahsoka and kissed her. She put her hands around my neck. I grabbed her and put her legs around my waist. I put her on the counter. I took off her shirt and her skirt. She took off my shirt and un buckled my belt. We were completely nude. I carried her into the shower. I slammed her against the wall. I inserted me into her. She moaned. That turned me on. We kept on going and going. 15 minutes later we dried off and put our clothes on. Ahsoka had to go to the senate. I had to go to get the secret divorce papers. Padme already signed it. I needed to sign it and out relationship would be over. I drived Ahsoka to the Senate.

" Alright Ahsoka here we are." I said before pulling into the driveway. She smiled. I kissed her. She got out of the car.

" Love you." She said. I smiled.

" Love you too Snips. Be careful." I said. She waved at me and I waved back. I drove into the Senate. I went upstairs. I signed the papers. I went out of the office and heard a gunshot and glass shattering. I ran downstairs. I hid so nobody could see me. It was Cad Bane. That bastard I hated him from last time he did to Ahsoka.

" Morning Senators." He said. I heard a yelp. I heard a scream. It was Ahsoka. I looked.

" Well hello there little lady." He said. Ahsoka was terrified. I could see it in her eyes.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

" Well hello there little lady." I was disgusted by him. He almost killed me last time. I sensed Anakin watching.

" Your Skywalker's squeeze." He said. The whole crows gasped. How did he know that I was with Anakin.

" Leave us alone Bane." I said bravely. He smiled at me. He slapped me across the face. I grunted.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I heard a slap then I heard Ahsoka grunt. Bane slapped her. Oh he's dead now. I ran out of the corner towards Bane. He put a blaster to Ahsoka's head. She was shivering in terror. Tears were going down her face. Her left cheek was red from Bane's hand. Bane put a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened. He looked at me.

" Oh… This one is pregnant." He said. I jumped up. Pregnant! Shit SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Ahsoka gasped. Bane looked at Ahsoka.

" Congrats on you're about to be dead child." Bane said. I gasped.

" Let her go now!" I yelled. He shook his head and kissed Ahsoka's left cheek. I heard Ahsoka grunt. Bane grabbed Ahsoka and put on an electric shock on Ahsoka. Ahsoka screamed in pain. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt. Bane grabbed Ahsoka by the head tail and dragged her to a window. I ran to her but he put a blaster to her stomach. I gasped.

" Don't move or they both die." He said. Ahsoka was crying hard. Bane blasted a window and held her over it. She screamed in horror.

" Let her go." I said. Bane smiled at me.

" Poor choice of words." He said. He dropped Ahsoka out of the window. She screamed.

" NO!" I yelled. I went out the window. I grabbed Ahsoka and we landed on a hood of a speeder. I grunted.

" Ahsoka are you alright?" I asked. She nodded. I hugged her.

" Its ok Ahsoka we will get through this." I said. I kissed her.


	5. Chapter 4: Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 4: Shocking Discovery**

**HEY MY SEXY BLAWKS! FINALLY CHAPTER 4! ANYWAY THERE ARE ONLY 5 CHAPTERS! SORRY BUT READ MY OTHER STORIES Tortured By Pirates, The Forbidden Love, Captured By Darth Maul, The Shattered Window, What if Anakin was shot, and The Jedi Ball. I will be making The Forbidden Love 2: Dark Rises, Tears Of Loss, Light and Dark, and Ahsoka Finds Out What Happened On Mortis. ENJOY**

Anakin and Ahsoka got off the hood of the speeder. Anakin helped her up and put her down. Ahsoka gasped and gasped. There was blood dripping down her leg. Anakin saw the blood. Anakin picked her up. He got into a speeder and drove to the nearest hospital. Ahsoka was still sighing and moaning and screaming. Anakin closed his eyes. He tried to deny the pain but he couldn't. He reached the hospital and picked Ahsoka up. He carried her to the hospital.

" Doctor we need a doctor!" Anakin yelled. They put her on a gurney. The doctors started wheeling her away. Anakin tried to go with her but the doctors held his arms back pulling away.

" Ahsoka!" He screamed. The doctors pulled him into a chair.

" Sorry she needs medical attention." The doctor said. Anakin started crying. What if shes dead. Anakin wouldn't be able to live with himself if Ahsoka died.

1 Hour Later

The doctor came in. He walked up to Anakin. The doctor had a sad face. Anakin noticed he got worried.  
" Im sorry sir but im afraid that she lost the baby." The doctor said. Anakin gasped. He feel to his knees bawling her eyes out.

" No." Anakin said. Anakin ran inside to Ahsoka's room. Ahsoka was laying down. Ahsoka looked at him in confusion.

" Ahsoka you lost the baby." Anakin said. Ahsoka gasped and cried. Anakin hugged her and stroked her lekku.

" Oh Ahsoka this is all my fault." Anakin said. No it was his fault and Bane's fault. He was going to pay for what he did. Ahsoka was crying. They got out of the hospital. Anakin drove Ahsoka back to the temple. She went to her shared quarters with Anakin. She laid next to him.

" I love you." She said.

" I love you too." Anakin said. They hugged and kissed. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I FELT BAD FOR PUTTING AHSOKA IN THIS SITUATION BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE IT MORE DRAMATIC SO NO FLAMES OR CYBERBULLYING.**


	6. Chapter 5: Finale

**~Chapter 5:Finale.~**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I woke up with the blinding sun in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Anakin sleeping next to me. I gasped my child. It wasn't a dream it was real. I started crying. Anakin heard me. He rubbed my shoulders.

" I know. I know." Anakin said. He pushed me into a hug. He kissed me. Anakin went down on one knee.

" Will you marry me?" Anakin asked, He opened the box with a ring inside of it.

" Yes." Ahsoka said. Anakin out the diamond ring on her finger. They kissed. Anakin planned a secret wedding tomorrow with Obi-Wan. I looked at him. I smiled. Then we kissed. Anakin got on top of me. The feeling of his body and my body closer it felt amazing. It was like a live wire. I love this man passionately.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

Ahsoka curves were amazing. I caressed her and she moaned. I took off her shirt and kissed her neck. Ahsoka moaned. I went down and started kissing her breast sticking my tongue at them. I took off my pants. I inserted myself into her and she moaned. I went a little bit faster and she moaned again. I went even faster panting and panting. She moaned even louder. I pulled out off her and collapsed next to her. We were dripping with sweat and catching our breaths. We laughed.

THE NEXT DAY

It was the big day. I got up and woke Ahsoka up. She got ready and I got ready. I went to the Altar and Ahsoka was waiting for Obi-WAN.

3RD P.O.V

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka who was fixing her dress.

" You look beautiful." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka turned around and smiled.

" Thank you Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said. Ob-Wan reached a hand and I grabbed it. We walked down the isle I saw Anakin smiling. We stopped then we did our vows and kissed. AND WE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT THAT'S THAT! I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO MY STORY The Forbidden Love its called The Forbidden Love 2: The Rising. And I will be making Dark and Light and I might make The Lure Of The Darkness. SO FOLLOW ME AND CHECK MY PROFILE!**


End file.
